


Finding the Words

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluffity Fluff Fluff, M/M, idek, socially awkward Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell was not known for his abilities to trust people with anything, especially not when the person who needed to be trusted about something was involved in what needed to be trusted about. </p><p>Or, case in point, when you have to tell your best friend that you've secretly been in love with them for over a year. </p><p>Dan was especially not good at doing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Words

**Author's Note:**

> It's a phanfic. 
> 
> *crappy sound effect* yayyyyyyyy

Dan Howell was not known for his abilities to trust people with anything, especially not when the person who needed to be trusted about something was involved in what needed to be trusted about. 

Or, case in point, when you have to tell your best friend that you've secretly been in love with them for over a year. 

Dan was especially not good at doing that. 

And even more especially, he was not good at even stepping towards the goal of how one possibly does the aforementioned thing. For instance, instead of trying to figure out ways that one goes about asking their friend out, he would rather read fanfiction (or, more specifically, phanfiction) and wonder why life couldn't work the way it does in those made up stories. Sometimes he almost felt like he'd rather live in a fictional story than in real life. 

But he carried on, making videos both with and without Phil, making basic vlogs, playing games, baking, so on and so forth. 

And it was one morning, as normal as most others, that broke his fragile little schedule once and for all. 

"Dan, please, for the last time. Are you even awake?"

Phil's voice pierced the haze that Dan's mind had settled into. He glanced up, swallowing a mouthful of toast. 

"Yes, I'm awake." He answered blandly, but he was definitely still half asleep. 

"Then pay attention." Phil commanded, frowning as Dan's eyelids started to slide closed again. "And stop acting like a zombie."

Dan was at least mostly awake by now. "I'm paying attention."

"Good." Phil took a seat across the table from him. "Then tell me. What are you doing, pacing at 5 am every morning."

"Thinking." Dan answered simply. At the very least, it wasn't a lie. 

"About what?" Phil inquired. "You've been acting weird lately, and I'm honestly getting worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay." Dan replied, though in all reality, okay was something he was not. 

"C'mon, Dan!" Phil sighed. "What's bothering you? We've lived together for two years, I think you can trust me."

Dan wanted to scream that that ass exactly the problem, that they'd lived together so long, and nothing has happened at all between them. It was like someone letting you live in their treasure vault, but oh wait! You're unable to take any treasure. Its not very nice. 

Instead, Dan just settled for a simple, "I don't want to talk about it."

Phil looked at him and sighed. "Then look me in the eye and just say you can't tell me."

Dan was confused, but it seemed easy. He stared Phil in the eye and said, "I can't tell you."

At least that's what he wanted to say. But instead he just stammered a lot. 

"Tell me." Phil insisted. 

Dan didn't want to say anything. And he almost didn't, but then the words fell out of his mouth, and he didn't even think he was saying them. "They're right."

"Hm?" Phil was confused. "Who's right?"

Once again, the words just tumbled out of Dan's mouth. "Phan is real."

The two stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute. 

Well, that is, if your definition of "uncomfortable silence" is one person standing uncomfortably in silence as the other tries not to laugh into his hand. 

Finally, Phil spoke, "Really, that's it?"

"What?" Dan frowned, confused.

"I've known that for like a year now." Phil laughed a little.

"You...have?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously. I mean, I'm just as smart as all of tumblr." Phil smiled and shrugged. 

Dan laughed a little. "Are we sure?"

"Hey!" Phil laughed again. "Look who's talking."

Some more conversation went on, but Dan didn't pay too much attention. 

This was the happiest day of his life.


End file.
